iannielli_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Junior
This article is about the TV channel. For the morning block, see: Disney Junior (block). For the original channel, see: Playhouse Disney. Disney Junior (formerly known as Playhouse Disney) is a children's TV channel owned by Walt Disney. It was founded in February 14, 2011 as a morning block and on March 23, 2012 as a TV channel. History Development (1992-1997) In 1992, Disney Channel . Playhouse Disney age (1997-2011) Coming Soon Disney Junior age (2011-present) Coming Soon Disney Junior in the future (Coming 2020) Coming Soon List of Programs Main article: List of Disney Junior shows Disney Junior was founded on February 14, 2011 as a morning program on Disney Channel. It became a TV channel in the United States on March 23, 2012. Current Programs #Doc McStuffins (March 23, 2012-present) Good Show! #Elena of Avalor (July 22, 2016-present) Great Show! #Fancy Nancy (July 13, 2018-present) Pending #Gigantosaurus (January 18, 2019-present) Pending #Mickey and the Roadster Racers (January 15, 2017-present) Great Show! #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5, 2006-November 6, 2016; reruns February 14, 2011-present) Good Show #Muppet Babies (March 23, 2018-present) Pending #PJ Masks (September 18, 2015-present) Good Show! #Puppy Dog Pals (April 14, 2017-present) Pending #The Lion Guard (January 15, 2016-present) Good Show? #Vampirina (October 1, 2017-present) Pending # Upcoming Programs # 101 Dalmatian Street (Coming Spring 2019) # Beverly Hills Chihuahua: The Series (Coming 2019) # Frozen (Coming Summer 2019) # Former Programs Original Disney Channel shows # 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1998; reruns March 23, 2012-September 3, 2013) Excellent Show! # Jungle Cubs (1996-1998; reruns March 23, 2012-September 3, 2013) Excellent Show! # Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006; reruns March 23, 2012-September 3, 2013) Excellent Show! # The Little Mermaid (1991-1994; reruns March 23, 2012-May 16, 2014) Excellent Show! # Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999; reruns March 23, 2012-September 3, 2013) Excellent Show! # Original Disney Junior shows # Goldie & Bear (September 12, 2015-October 26, 2018) OK Show # Henry Hugglemonster (April 15, 2013-August 12, 2016) Good Show! # Jake and the Neverland Pirates (March 23, 2012-December 1, 2017) Good Show! # Miles From Tomorrowland (February 6, 2015-October 10, 2018) Great Show! # Sheriff Callie's Wild West (January 20, 2014-June 9, 2017) Great Show! # Sofia the First (January 11, 2013-December 2, 2018) Great Show! # Original Playhouse Disney shows # Bunnytown (November 10, 2007-November 8, 2008; reruns March 23, 2012-May 16, 2014) OK Show # Charlie and Lola (November 7, 2005-July 4, 2008, reruns March 23, 2012-May 16, 2014) Great Show! # Chuggington (January 18, 2010-2015, reruns 2015-November 17, 2017) OK Show # Handy Manny (September 16, 2006-February 14, 2013, reruns February 14, 2013-August 2, 2016) Good Show # Higglytown Heroes (September 13, 2004-January 7, 2008, reruns March 23, 2012-May 16, 2014) Great Show! # Imagination Movers (September 6, 2008-April 14, 2013, reruns April 14, 2013-May 16, 2014) OK Show # Johnny and the Sprites (January 13, 2007-January 4, 2009, reruns March 23, 2012-September 3, 2013) Good Show # JoJo's Circus (September 28, 2003-February 14, 2007, reruns September 4, 2012-May 26, 2014) Great Show! # Jungle Junction (October 5, 2009-May 23, 2012, reruns May 23, 2012-August 2, 2016) OK Show # My Friends Tigger & Pooh (May 12, 2007-October 9, 2010, reruns March 23, 2012-September 30, 2017) Great Show! # PB&J Otter (March 15, 1998-October 15, 2000; reruns September 4, 2012-May 16, 2014) Great Show! # Rolie Polie Olie (October 4, 1998-April 28, 2004; reruns March 23, 2012-September 28, 2014) Great Show! # Special Agent Oso (April 4, 2009-May 17, 2012, reruns May 17, 2012-December 25, 2016) OK Show # Stanley (September 15, 2001-November 26, 2004; reruns March 23, 2012-May 16, 2014) Great Show! # The Koala Brothers (January 19, 2004-October 31, 2007; reruns September 4, 2012-September 3, 2013) Great Show! # Little Einsteins (October 9, 2005-December 22, 2009; reruns March 23, 2012-March 18, 2019) Great Show! # See also * Playhouse Disney * Disney Channel * Walt Disney * Toon Disney * Disney XD * Nick Jr * Nickelodeon * Disney Classic * Teen Disney * Pixar Channel * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Minnie's Bow-Toons * Sofia the First * Doc McStuffins * Elena of Avalor * References # Coming Soon # ©2016 Iannielli Legend Wiki. The End Matty Iannielli